Love Conquers All
by ShadowsFiction
Summary: Maybe there was something else behind the first Cena attack with the rookies.


Cassie's heart is racing as she runs through the hallways in the arena. She needed to get to her father's office as quick as she could. Her heels clicking on the floor, click and clacking as she starts to run faster.

She could see his door at the end of the hall and it seemed that no matter how fast she ran that she couldn't get there fast enough. She was starting to get tired and wearing heels and running wasn't feeling so great on her feet but she needed to get to her father.

She pushed herself faster down the corridor until she reached her father's office. She pushed the door open without even knocking and rushed into the room losing her breath as she did so.

"Daddy" She breathes and starts waiving her hands in the air like a crazy person.

"Yes" he asks and she continues to gasp out words like "Rookies, John, Ring, and Chaos".

"You have to stop them" She pleads with him as she catches her breath and looks her father in the eye.

"Why would I stop them? I sent them out there." He says shaking his head and letting out a chuckle.

"What? Why would you do that?" She gasps at him and he stands up out of his office chair and walks around the desk and stands directly in front of her.

"Why would you go and get married without me knowing about it, and to one of my employees of all people?" He yells and she steps back but he grabs her arm.

"Tell me Cassie, tell me that if you weren't in my position and that your baby girl went out and got hitched that you wouldn't do the exact same thing?" He growls and she looks up at him with tears springing to her eyes.

"How did you know about that?" She asks him as the tears fall from her eyes.

"The whole world knows Cassie; it's all over the internet. Did you not think that the Chairman of WWE's daughter could get married to one of his top rated superstars in some Vegas wedding chapel and it not get put out there some how?" He barks at her and she sighs and looks down to the floor.

"I didn't raise you to do this, what has gotten into you. Wait, on second thought I don't want to know." He yells at her and let go of her arm and she subconsciously reaches up to rub it.

"Would you have let us get married if you would have known about it, no you wouldn't have? I love him Daddy and there is nothing that is going to change that. It's real this time. I am not the stupid teenager that I once was. I know what I am doing." She explains to him. She needs him to understand.

She has made her mistakes; this isn't the first time that she has been married in her twenty six years of life. She made a mistake in her teens and married young; she didn't really know the man she was marrying. She thought she did at the time but when he started stealing money out of her personal funds and sending them to accounts in random states she knew that she didn't know him at all.

She divorced him the moment she found out that millions of dollars were missing. She later found out that he was seeing another woman and was using the money that she was working hard for to give his whore the life of luxury.

She never trusted another man with her heart until she met John. She never had anything to do with the business so she was never around when he first started his career. She knew who he was but she never came around.

She started to work in the company two years ago and it was weird for her. She never wanted anything to do with the company but her father insisted that she become a part of it. He needed someone that he could trust to take over the script writing and none better than his other daughter.

Stephanie had moved up from that position to something that wasn't as stressful, with her just having her second child she needed a break. Cassie begrudgingly came in and took the spot. She didn't talk to anyone in the business that she didn't have to, she didn't want to talk to anyone.

She mostly didn't want to talk to anyone that was a man other than her father or her brother and brother in law. She didn't want an opportunity to arise and she end up falling for the first idiot that looked her way.

That was until one day she was sitting in her father's office and the door slammed open and two of the superstars walked in. How she knew that they were superstars, she could tell. They had the same physical physic at her father and brother in law.

"Can I help you?" She asks them and stands up and walks in front of the desk, she wasn't dressed in her normal work attire since she thought she was alone in the arena. She looked down at the short shorts that she had on a Nike tank top. She had went for a jog around the town before showing up at the arena to make some adjustments on one of the scripts she was writing for a later story line.

"You're not Vince" The tall one with brown hair and deep blue eyes stated and she chuckled.

"Nope, last time I checked I was still a woman" She says crossing her arms over her chest when she catches him ogling it.

"Eyes up here sweetie" She scolds him and his eyes snap to her face.

"Dude Samantha finds out you been looking at another chick and she's going to have your balls hanging in the back of your fucking Hummer, keep your eyes to yourself." The other guy in the room says.

She takes a good look at him and he jaw almost falls to the floor. He has the brightest baby blue eyes she had ever seen. They were mesmerizing her. She shook her head and narrowed her eyes at the man who spoke before.

"Samantha?" She questions and he mutters something about his wife. She narrows her eyes at him and mutters something along the lines of 'fucking asshole' and turns to the 'gorgeous eyed man'.

She realized that she didn't know who they were and she hadn't introduced herself so she held her hand out to him.

"Cassie Lee" She greets him and he gently shakes her hand and replies, "John Cena ma'am."

She chuckles at him, "Save the formal stuff for my father Cena."

He raises his eyebrow at her and she shifts her position. She normally didn't tell people that Vince was her father since she didn't know how they would react to it. She didn't know if they would only want to be her friend or get to know her because of her father.

She walks back around the desk and sits down and motions for the both of them to do so.

"Randy Orton, so nice to meet you." The other one scoffs and sits down in one of the chairs and John in the other.

"What can I do for you two since my father isn't here at the moment?" She asks and it was like a light bulb went off in both of their brains.

"Holy shit, Vince is your father?" Randy asks with wide eyes and she sighs and nods her head.

"Has been since the day I was born." She replies and places her hands on the table, 'Now I ask again, what can I help you with?"

"Smart ass" Randy mutters and she narrows her eyes at him.

"Ignore him, he is just pmsing" John chuckles and she snaps her head to him at his voice. She might have just fallen in love with his voice.

'No' she scolds herself and nods her head.

"Well Randy is coming back soon, after his baby girl is born and I wanted to talk to Vince about doing another story line with him. Considering how the last one ended." He tells her and her eyes brighten.

"Well looks like you don't need to talk to my father after all. I can make that happen just tell me when he gets clearance and I will set it up. I am after all the head of the creative scripting department." She rushes out and John looks at her with wide eyes.

"Wait, so you mean you are the one who put it in line that Randy was to kick my father in the head?" John asks and she chuckles guiltily.

"Yeah, sorry about that but it opened opportunities for the both of you." She replies and stands up behind the desk but just as she was about to say something the door opens and her father walks in the room.

"Orton, what are you doing here? You're still on the shelf?" Vince asks walking around the desk and Cassie moves so that he can sit in his chair.

"I am but I came to talk to you about my return. Sam is having our baby girl soon and the doc says I am almost ready for some action and since you guys were in town I thought I would stop by." He replies, all business like, which he wasn't showing earlier.

"Ok then, now Cena why are you in my office?" Vince asks and John glances at Cassie and then back to Vince.

"Just some possible story lines for when Mr. RKO comes back. I wanted to do another bout with him and came to talk to you about it." John says also going professional.

"Well that is up to Cassie since she writes the story lines, but I was thinking that I wanted to build a stable… maybe have Randy try and recruit Ted and Cody and then Snuka's kid and Manu… something good has to come out of a Legacy of children in the WWE so what do you say Orton, you up for a challenge when you get back. Of course in doing this, you get a chance at the title again." Vince says and Randy's head snapped to him.

"Whatever you want Vince, it doesn't matter to me." He replies and Vince looks over to Cassie who nods her head understanding that he wanted her to write something up.

"Got it now thanks for the chat boys and Orton keep your eyes to yourself…" She states and heads out of the room.

She can hear her father scolding him as she walks down the hallway followed by a laugh from John.

That is where it started, since the first time she met John it was like she was always seeing him. No matter where she went he was there. It weirded her out at first because she wasn't talking to him but admiring him from afar.

She went on morning jogs and would always see him, she went shopping with her sister or someone and she always saw him. He claimed that it was coincidence but she didn't buy it. She liked the attention though and that was what scared her the most.

She wanted to be noticed by him. She started to get out more and stop shelling her life out. She started to dress more normal in public instead of the business look that she was always sporting.

She was getting noticed by more and more people and she didn't like it.

Again she ran into John and she finally decided to confront him, she didn't know if he was stalking her or if it just was some miracle that put them in the same place at the same time.

"Cena, are you following me?" She asks stalking up to him in the food court in some random mall that she was shopping in. He glances around and sighs.

"You caught me" He mutters and he motions for her to take a seat.

"Going to tell me why you have been stalking me for the past two months?" She asks and he blushes. A grown man blushes.

"I haven't been stalking you, just admiring you from afar." He says and she rolls her eyes and laughs.

"That's stalking John" She chuckles at him and he groans.

"I don't know, it's the only way I could see you, and that sounds creepy but every since I have laid eyes on you, I have thought you were the most beautiful creature I have ever seen." He placates and she raises her eyebrow.

"So you are saying that you wanted to pursue me because I am beautiful, that doesn't make you seem less like a stalker and it also makes you sound like a chauvinistic ass." She says and he groans again.

"Ok that came out wrong, I do find you beautiful but I also wanted to get to know you. I haven't seen you talk to anyone so I was wondering what the deal was." He states and she sighs. She wasn't sure if she was ready for this conversation but she was just going to have to get over it.

"Ha, I could say the same for you. I don't see you with anyone." She says and he raises his eyebrow at her this time.

"And you call me a stalker" He chuckles and she rolls her eyes at him.

"Fine, I dated this girl in high school. She followed me to college. She stayed with me through my training; she was with me when I started in the business. I proposed a year ago, a little while after my movie came out. I got injured and she informed me that she was leaving me and that she had been cheating on me for a while. I dedicated myself to the business even more and started to work harder and then I met this chick. Totally hot and is a genius but I can't figure her out. She doesn't talk much, she sticks to herself, and she thinks I am stalking her, which could be true."

She sigh and begins to tell him her story, she had no other choice he just told her his.

"I guess you could say that I had a normal child hood, well as normal as it could with me being on the road the whole time. I saw things and people just wanted to be my friend for my family's wealth. I decided that when I was ten that I was going to shut myself off from the family. I did that until I was sixteen and I met Calvin. It was perfect, he didn't know anything about my family and I thought I was in love. I married him, what a mistake that was.

I found out that he was laundering money from my accounts to a personal account for his side girl. He was using me and I divorced him. Since that day I haven't spoken to a man that wasn't my father or my family, well that was until you are Orton decided to storm into my fathers office two months ago."

"Wow but you do realize that not all men are like that?" He asks and she nods her head.

"I know but I am not willing to find out either."

"Take a chance."

"On what?"

"Me"

"What?"

"One date"

"One date and that's it" She concedes and he nods his head and gets up out of his chair and leans over the table and places a smooth kiss on her cheek.

One date turned into two and two turned into three and so forth and so on. Her father wasn't happy about her dating a man that was six years older than her but what could he do? He didn't run her life.

"That is besides the point Cassie, fine, don't come running to me when he hurts you." Vince says and she wipes her tears away from her face.

"He won't hurt me Daddy, he loves me and I love him." She whispers.

"I understand that Cassie but we lost you the last time this happened. You got married and he screwed you over, I don't want to see the same thing happen again. You shut yourself off from the world. I guess I should thank John for bringing you out of your shell but you are my baby girl and I don't want to let you go."

"I'm not going anywhere Daddy. John isn't Calvin; he isn't going to do that to me. I trust him and obviously you do too or you wouldn't still have him as your top superstar. Please just call off the bounty on John."

"I don't like this Cassie, but I will call off the bounty and I will make an effort but for the love of god just tell me if something else is going on with you two and not let me find out from some fucking tabloid."

She sits there and ponders on something else she needs to tell him.

"So I should tell you that I am pregnant before you find out from a tabloid right?" She asks and his eyes widen.

"Is that the reason you got married to him, so that you won't have a kid out of wed lock?" He growls and she shakes her head at him.

"No Daddy, he doesn't know. I just found out this afternoon after the wedding." She whispers and let's tears fall from her eyes again. She hates that she is upsetting him and when he yells at her she can barely take it.

"Thank You for telling me, but you might want to go check on your husband. They did a number on him."

She nods her head and walks out of the room. She starts to walk down the hall when she see's the rookies walking towards her father's office. She scowls at them as they pass her and she starts for the medic room.

She can hear John groaning as she gets to the door. She pushes it open and see's him sitting up in the bed with an ice pack on his ribs.

She runs to him and throws herself into his arms, he groans and lets out an oomph and she cringes and steps back from him.

"Sorry!" She whispers and he grabs her, dropping the ice pack and pulls her back into his arms.

"It's ok, any idea what that was about?" He asks and she nods her head into this chest.

"Dad knows about this morning, he was pissed and sent out a bounty on you. He called it off but the damage has already been done. I am so sorry, I didn't think about how he would react. You don't hate me now do you?" She whispers into his chest and he chuckles and lets out a groan and pushes her away from him slightly and takes her face into his hands.

"No baby I don't hate you, I could never hate you. It's ok, I expected him to do something but sheesh that hurt." He tells her and leans down and places a short and sweet kiss on her lips.

"Random question though, why are you still wearing your wedding dress?" He chuckles and she rolls her eyes.

"Because someone wanted to fool around in the limo before coming to the arena and making us almost late and I didn't have time to change." She grins at him and he jumps off the table and pulls her into his arms.

"Mhm… how about we get that dress taken off of you." He whispers seductively and she swats him on the back of the head.

"Jonathon Felix Anthony Cena you just got the shit beat out of you and are in pain and the only thing you can think about is getting me out of my dress." She scolds him.

"No, I was thinking about getting you out of all of your clothes so that I could make love to my wife on our wedding night." He chuckles and she rolls her eyes at him.

"How about we wait until you are a hundred percent, yeah?" She asks and he shakes his head no.

"I feel fine."

"Sure you do" She says poking his side and he hisses in pain.

"See" She taunts and he groans and grabs her up in his arms and hitches her legs around his waist.

"John" she squeals and he starts to walk out of the medic room.

"Where are we going?" She asks him and he grunts and continues down the hallway.

"We are going to my locker room and I am taking a shower and you are going to tell me when you were going to tell me that you are pregnant with my child and I am going to pretend that I didn't already know and pull you into the shower with me and show you just how much I love you." He replies simply and she gasps at him.

"How did you know?" She asks and he sets her down as he reaches his locker room.

"Do you really think that I don't pay attention? You have been sick for the last two weeks and you've been incredibly…" He starts and she holds up her hand and places it over his mouth.

"Did you only marry me because I was pregnant with you child?" She asks and he shakes his head at her.

"No, I married you because I have been in love with you since the day that you called me out on stalking you. This baby is just an added bonus."

"I love you John" She whispers and he walks over to her and wraps his arms around her and she tilts her head up at him.

"I love you two too…" He whispers back and crashes his lips upon hers.

No matter what he is going to be there for her, he isn't going anywhere for a long time. He loves her and nothing can change that. The love that he has shown her is something that most would only see in movies and not in real life.

Love will conquer everything that comes in their path and nothing can destroy it.


End file.
